


Hold Me Tight

by Rosesdancinginmymind (orphan_account)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Established SQ. AU. (Also Rumple is Regina’s father). Emma and Regina break the curse with True Love’s Kiss. Regina gets kidnapped shortly after. Can Emma save her in time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Tight

Emma feels Regina clutch onto her as the purple mist surrounds them. Henry is sandwiched in between them as they try to shield him from the ominous fog.

_All along Henry and Regina had been telling her she was the saviour and that she would break the curse. She’d always shrugged the pair off assuming it was some sort of joke or story they’d made up together. That was until this morning as she watched Regina sleep in the haze of sunrise and realised she had fallen in love with her. The second she realised that clarity came in a rush of images from Henry’s book._

_But then Henry’s book didn’t have the full story. Regina had told her bits and pieces that were missing, the painful fragments of her life the book never thought to share. And as much as Emma wanted to be mad at her, to be angry she found she couldn’t because the Regina she knows was not the same woman as in that book. As she walked around town, Emma had thought of her parents, of their past with Regina and how they had to give her up because of the curse. She thought of her life, her own pain and what it might have been like were things different. She realised she couldn’t be mad because in spite of all that pain, had she not gone through the wardrobe there would be no Henry and no Regina, at least not her Regina._

_The Regina she knows is the one who likes to ride bikes with their son, who enjoys Disney movies on rainy afternoons, who thanks to Emma’s help (and Archie’s too) has tea with her father and Belle on Wednesdays and enjoys it. The Regina she knows loves her family more than anything and has a smile so beautiful it makes Emma’s heart sing. She knew that telling Regina she loved her would mean breaking the curse and so she was torn, torn between letting her love out into the open and shielding Regina from the inevitable wrath from the townspeople. In the end her courage won out and she knew that she couldn’t let the curse go on forever, that her family, Regina and Henry included, wanted her to break the curse and that no matter what would might happen she would protect Regina. But most of all she knew she owed it to herself and to Regina to tell her the truth._

_And so she summoned up her nerve and while Henry ran ahead of them she stopped Regina taking her hand in her own. With a nervous smile she had declared her love and instantly her panic kicked in, what if Regina didn’t love her back? All fear went away though when Regina suddenly cupped her cheeks and pressed her lips against Emma’s in a joyful and sweet kiss. “I love you too” she whispered and then magic rushed from around them pulsing through the entire town. As they pulled away Emma could hear Henry cheering but all she cared about was the beautiful smile and happy tears on Regina’s face as she kissed Emma once more._

Shortly after that they had seen the thick purple clouds coming over the horizon. She had seen Regina’s face pale before she pulled Henry in between them and wrapped her arms tight around Emma. She didn’t understand what was going on but she knew from the fear emanating from Regina that it wasn’t good and so she held her as tight as she could.

As the smoke surrounds them Emma gasps at the sudden rush of light and energy she feels. She tries to open her eyes to see what’s going on but the air is too thick with cloud for her to see a thing. Finally it clears and she looks up, “What was that?”

“Magic” Regina answers as she cups Henry’s chin in her hands, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine Mom, does that mean you have magic now?”

They both watch as she tries to summon up her magic before failing, “I don’t understand” she says fearfully, “It’s not working”

Emma notices her panic before giving her a reassuring smile, “I’ll protect you Regina, don’t worry”

Henry frowns, “Ma what if they try to hurt her?”

“Kid your Mom will be fine”

“Henry’s right Emma, they’ll be people who will want revenge”

Emma sighs running her hand through her hair, “Let me and Henry deal with the townspeople. You go to your father, he’ll protect you and then later when everything’s calmed down I’ll come get you”

Regina nods before leaning down to hug Henry, “I love you my little prince” she says in a soft voice and he smiles before bopping his mom’s nose, “I know Mom, I love you too. Stay safe”

“You too” she replies with a warm smile as she ruffles his hair. She turns to Emma who quickly wraps her up in a hug. Regina revels in the safety of Emma’s embrace before kissing her once more. “I love you” she says joyfully, “I love you” she repeats before resting her head atop Emma’s shoulder. Emma rests her head against Regina’s, “I love you too, now go and let me know when you’re there so I can know you’re safe”

Regina nods before hesitantly detaching herself from Emma’s hold. With a final wave they part ways, Emma and Henry heading into town and Regina taking the long way round to her father’s shop so she can sneak in without being spotted by other townspeople.

* * *

Regina keeps close to the woods to avoid being seen. She wonders how Emma and Henry are, if they’ve found her parents yet, she hopes their reunion goes well for Emma’s sake. Emma told her some of her history and she knows that this will be a lot for her, that it will take her time to accept that she has a family, that she has parents who love her and want to be in her life. She remembers how Emma helped her when she found out the truth about her father and how she encouraged her to move forward, to try and she’s glad she listened because she has a family now. She hopes that Emma will let her repay the favour, that she too will realise that no matter what she is loved and that she will always have Regina’s support.

Her feet ache as she walks and she wishes she’d worn lower heels or even flat shoes today, heels are not practical for walking through the woodland. She sighs in relief when she sees the town come into view. “Thank god” she mutters oblivious to the figure who has been following her walk silently until now.

Regina turns alarmed when she hears a rustle. She looks around the forest but sees no movement. She narrows her eyes in suspicion but walks forward regardless hoping it’s just some woodland creature.

A shiver runs up her spine as she hears another rustle and she frowns whirling round in a quick circle only to once again see nothing. “Just an animal” she whispers to herself to try and calm the growing fear in her mind. After all she has no means of defending herself without her magic. “Just an animal” she repeats as she takes a cautious step forward”

“Guess again Regina” another voice says with a maniacal chuckle before something heavy connects with the back of her head. The last thing she sees as she hits the ground are stylish and obviously expensive boots kicking her in the side.

* * *

Emma smiles through happy tears as her parents embrace her. All her life she has waited for this moment, granted she never thought they would turn out to be Snow White and Prince Charming and boy is that going to take some alcohol and long talks, preferably under a blanket with a gorgeous brunette, to get used to. Still she feels them hug her and hold her tight as if they never want to let go and all she can think is that she doesn’t care about their fairytale identities in this moment, all she cares about is that they’re here and they want her. It’s confusing and it’s a lot and she knows there’s a lot they’ll want to talk about but for this moment she just wants to enjoy the strange but good feeling that is having parents.

Snow pulls away from the hug when she senses that Emma is beginning to get uncomfortable, after all the only people she’s really seen Emma be affectionate with are Henry and Regina and she doesn’t want to push Emma too far. Regina. She gasps in shock at that one, “Regina” she mutters before looking up to Emma, “How did you break the curse?” she asks almost afraid of the answer.

She knows what the reply will be when she sees Emma’s smile, one borne of true love and joy, “I kissed Regina and admitted I love her” Emma says with a growing grin.

“What?!” Charming yells, “Emma, that woman –“ he begins only to notice that Emma isn’t listening, instead she’s staring worriedly at her phone. “Emma what is it?” he asks instead.

Henry looks up to see the anxious fear on his mother’s face and frowns nervously, “Ma what’s going on?”

“How long would it take to get to Gold’s shop from where we were?”

Henry shrugs.

“Well do you think she would be there by now?”

He nods, “She should be, why?”

“She didn’t text me”

“Maybe she forgot?” Henry suggests hopefully even though a sense of dread gnaws at him, telling him something is wrong.

“Kid, she wouldn’t forget something this important” Emma replies before looking to her parents, “Look I know this is a lot to take in but I love her and that isn’t going to change. I want you guys to be a part of my family and to get to know you but Regina and I, it’s a package deal”

Snow nods slowly, “I can try Emma but you know who she was?”

“I know who she was and I know who she is now. Can you honestly say you’re the same person who were back when that curse was cast?”

Her mother reluctantly shakes her head, “If she’s willing to try then for you Emma I can as well”

Emma smiles gratefully before hugging the other woman, “Thank you, what about you?” she asks Charming.

He’s been mulling that over in his head for the past few minutes, asking himself if the past was really worth losing his daughter again. He knows it isn’t. “I can try, now what’s going on?”

“We agreed that she should go to her father’s shop just to be safe in case people wanted to hurt her and that she would tell me when she got there but she hasn’t”

Snow frowns, her inner alarm bells going off immediately but she puts on a calm face for her daughter, “Well his shop’s just over there, we can go check and I’m sure she’ll be fine”

The four walk into the pawn shop to see Gold and Belle behind the counter. Emma’s heart drops at the sight as Gold looks at them all, “Where’s Regina?” he asks staring directly at Emma.

“She’s supposed to be here” she replies quietly as she steadies her weight against a counter.

“What?”

“You haven’t seen her?”

“Not since yesterday”

“Oh god”

“Ma do you think something happened to her?” Henry asks as scared tears build in his eyes.

“Henry we don’t know that” Snow says in a soft voice.

“Then why isn’t she here?” he asks.

“Don’t worry kid, I’m going to find her” Emma says in a strong determined tone. “Miss Swan, if I may offer my assistance” Gold states. He doesn’t ask because come hell or high water he will do whatever it takes to find his daughter, he’d simply rather have Emma’s help than not. She nods before turning to her parents, “Can you guys take Henry back to the apartment and keep him safe?”

“But I want to come” Henry pleads.

“No” Emma replies hastily, “Kid I want to find your Mom as quick as I can and in order to do that I need to know you are safe with them. So please just stay there”

He sighs before nodding, “Just bring her back to me Ma”

“I will Henry” she promises as he hugs her tight before leaving with his grandparents. She waits until he’s out of sight before turning to Gold, “How do I find her?”

* * *

Regina wakes with a groan as she feels a stinging ache in both her head and side. She goes to raise a hand to her head only to find it strapped down. She tries her best to contain her panic at the restraint knowing that if she is being held captive she needs to be strong, to wait it out and give Emma time to find her.

She blinks her eyes open, giving them a few seconds to adjust to the dim light of the room before scanning her surroundings. It’s nowhere she recognises. The cold and the dripping of a pipe tell her she’s in a basement as do the harsh looking stone walls. She looks down her own body to find both her hands and feet tied to an uncomfortable wooden chair. With a glance up to the shut door at the top of a small set of stairs she starts rubbing her hands together to free herself. So focussed on trying to escape she doesn’t notice the man emerge from the shadows until he slaps her sharply about the face. She gasps as her cheek stings and the man comes into focus, “Jefferson” she greets evenly.

He smirks before grabbing a chair to sit across from her, a hat in his lap, “Regina” he says with a terrifying grin. She can see the madness in his eyes, the fury and the amusement at her fear.

“What do you want?” she asks.

He simply looks at her and laughs.

* * *

“How do we find her?” Emma repeats as she begins to pace up and down the shop. She worries her bottom lip between her teeth as her mind imagines Regina hurt or kidnapped or worse. She shakes her head trying to dispel such visions, trying to focus on her alive and safe. Her heart pangs in fear at not knowing where Regina is or whether or not she’s okay.

Rumple begins searching through all his magic potions, trying to calm his shaking hands and focus on saving his daughter. Finally he locates what he needs to help her,  _just please let her be okay_  he thinks wishing for once that someone would listen to and grant his wish.

“We need something of hers” he says clearing his throat to cover up the shake in it from fear.

Emma runs her hands through her hair as she begins to panic, “I don’t have anything with me” she curses herself internally for not having something that could lead them to Regina.

“Wait” Belle says quickly before running into the back room with a sudden realisation leaving the two alone.

“I’m going to get her back Gold”

“We will dearie” he corrects.

She nods knowing both of them want the same thing – Regina and that in this case working together is better than working apart. They are not good and evil, saviour and dark one, but two people willing to do anything to get their family back.

Belle emerges after a hasty rummage through the back room with a sweater that causes a sad smile to grace Emma’s lips. She’d know that sweater anywhere, she just wishes the woman it belonged to was here wearing it. “She left it here yesterday” Belle says pressing the worn comfy oversized grey hoody into Emma’s waiting hand. She clutches it tightly knowing she won’t let go of it until Regina is in her arms instead.

Rumple comes over with the potion and it begins to glow and warm up in Emma’s hand. “When we’re close you’ll know” he says.

“Then let’s get searching” Emma replies, “You can drive” she adds so she can keep hold of the sweater.  _I’m coming Regina_.

* * *

Regina watches on worriedly as he laughs as her eyes catch sight of something glinting in his lap. She frowns craning her head to get a clearer look, the terror settling in the pit of her stomach upon seeing sharpened scissors shining at her. He follows her gaze before grinning evilly once more. “Well Regina my dear, you once separated me from my daughter”

“You can have her back now” she interrupts, “The curse, it’s broken”

“Oh that’s not the point” he says leaning back in his chair, “I will reunite with my daughter but first you need to pay”

She stays silent as she struggles with her fingers to try and untie the thick ropes binding her to the chair.

“You kept me from my family and I am going to keep you from your son and saviour. It was really such a touching scene in the park your Majesty. Really very sweet, such a shame you’ll never see them again” he says tauntingly.

She gulps back a sob willing herself not to cry in front of him. She thinks instead of Henry and of Emma and reminds herself that she will see them again, that Emma will come for her. She just hopes she comes soon.

He smirks at watching the queen fight to hold back her tears. He stands before he leans down and takes her chin in his hand, “Never again Regina. Not when I’m done with you”

“You’re wrong” she replies as a tear slides down her cheek.

“Oh am I? Tell me dear where is your Saviour?” he asks mockingly.

She glares at him. She knows Emma and that she would know something was wrong upon not receiving any kind of message from her. Emma would never leave her here.  _She loves you, she’ll be here soon, just hold on_.

“It won’t matter regardless, by the time she gets here she’ll be far too late”

Regina’s eyes snap up at his words, confusions furrowing her brow, until her eyes focus in on the hat sitting on the chair.

* * *

They ride in silence keeping their eyes peeled for any sign of Regina both of them hoping that the sweater in Emma’s hand does something and soon.

“My daughter, you love her correct?” Rumple asks.

“I do” Emma replies without hesitation.

“Good”

“Isn’t this where you give me the speech?”

“What speech?”

“The typical father speech about not hurting your kid and destroying me if I do”

“I’ll give it to you when I see her in your arms again” he says in a grave voice. Emma nods in agreement, “I really do love her and I will save her Gold”

He nods, his hands gripping into the steering wheel as he focuses on driving and not letting his mind go wild with theories as to what may or may not have happened to Regina. He turns onto Route 6 and Emma gasps suddenly as the sweater begins to glow once more, “We’re close” she says eagerly, fresh determination washing over her face at the knowledge that they are drawing nearer.

Rumple frowns as they continue to drive along the forest road, “What’s down here?” he asks.

Emma looks around before realising she knows this place. She knows it all too well, “Do you know a man named Jefferson?”

“Yes he’s a realm jumper”

“He lives on this road. He kidnapped Snow and I a few weeks back, kept us in this large mansion. She’s got to be there Gold”

“Are you sure because if you’re not –“

“Gold trust me, I can feel it, she’s there” Emma replies insistently. Since they turned onto this road the sweater has glowed but her heart has begun beating faster and that energy she felt when the cloud hit is building again. She didn’t know what it was earlier but now she knows. It’s magic and it’s love and it will lead her to Regina.

* * *

Jefferson laughs again as he tosses the hat carelessly up and down, “What is it Regina? I thought you enjoyed a man who dresses for an occasion?” he asks taunting her with her own words.

She winces at the memory watching his movements fearfully. She can feel her heart rate speeding up and her breathing grow faster with each passing second. He doesn’t seem to care about her silence anymore, just watches the building terror in her eyes as he speaks,

“You know I learnt something interesting while I was in Wonderland” he announces pausing to check in on the queen’s reaction. He isn’t disappointed as she quite visibly gulps and a look of sheer panic falls across her bruised face.

“Apparently the Queen of Hearts has a daughter and well after some time there she sought me out to help arrange a reunion. Unfortunately I didn’t get a chance before your curse Regina but I was thinking now that I have the way surely I should repay the favour and reunite mother and daughter”

Regina pales at the thought as images of beatings, of magic, of pushing her mother through that looking glass assault her mind. No. No. No. She can’t go back there. Anywhere but Wonderland. Her breaths come out in shaky pants as panic consumes her at the thought of facing her mother again. Tears slide down her face as she begins to thrash helplessly at her restraints. Jefferson laughs again as he watches her.

“Don’t worry Regina we have a few minutes yet”

“They won’t let you get away with this” she cries in a last ditch attempt to stop him.

He smirks again, “Really Regina? Yes you may have your saviour and your boy but you’re the evil queen. They’ll probably throw me a parade for this”

“I doubt that” Regina snaps back. “What will your daughter think?” she asks.

He snarls at that before hitting her once more, his fist connecting with her jaw. Her vision blurs for a few dizzying moments and so she misses him picking up the scissors.

As her eyes come back into focus he leans in, the scissors glinting in the ominous moonlight of the basement, “Now I’m going to tell you something your mother once told me” he says with a malicious and deadly look. He leans in before whispering in her ear, “Off with your head”

* * *

The Beetle skids into the mansion and Emma leaps out, Gold hot on her heels until she spins and stops him, “No stay here”

“Miss Swan that is my daughter” he says in a low dangerous voice.

“I know” she says, “but if you go in there you’re going to kill him or beat him or something and she doesn’t need to see that. Be her father and wait out here. Trust me”

He stares at her for a few moments before back to the looming house, “Just bring her back to me”

“I will Gold and call for back-up. I’m going to need someone to deal with Jefferson because I know I can’t”

He nods and she begins her run into the house. She knows full well that if left alone with Jefferson she might not be able to control herself. She knows Gold definitely wouldn’t, after all she saw first-hand what he did to Belle’s father. No matter what, she won’t let Regina see her father do that to someone, not today.

She barges through the front door not even caring about sound, she just wants to find Regina. The sweater burns in her hand but she ignores it. She spins in the hallway not knowing which room to start with.

_Come on Emma think. If you wanted to hide someone where would you keep them?_

As soon as realisation hits she runs through the house until she finds a door that can only lead to the basement.

She holds her breath as she quietly inches the door open to see steps and a dim room. Scissors glint in the darkness as Jefferson whispers “Off with your head”

Emma’s heart stops as she sees him raise those scissors and the terror in the wide brown eyes she loves so much. “NO!” she screams shutting her eyes tight as she thinks of protecting Regina and flies down the stairs.

The scream she’s expecting doesn’t come, instead there’s just a whispered cry of “Emma”

She opens her eyes and gasps again as she sees Jefferson frozen by white crackling magic, “But how?” she asks in awe.

“Y-you saved me” Regina sobs from her chair as Emma runs over to her and quickly starts to untie her. Tear spill from both eyes at the sight of the other.

“I love you” Emma says, a wide grin spreading across her face as sees Regina again, she can see bruises and the remnants of fear but she’s alive.  _I did it. I saved her_. She turns back to Jefferson to see him still securely frozen and locked away as she unties Regina’s hands.  _I used magic, I did that or my heart did_  she thinks in confusion but now is not the time for that. She’ll figure that out later, right now all that matters is Regina. She unbinds the woman’s legs and Regina falls sobbing into Emma’s outstretched arms. Chafed and bleeding wrists wrap under Emma’s arms as Regina rests her head the blonde’s shoulder.

_She did it. She saved me. She came for me_. She sobs freely now, sobs of fear, of relief and of joy because Emma found her. She tightens her grip around Emma just to feel her, to know she’s really there, that she’s really safe. “Ssh it’s alright now, I’ve got you. It’s okay, you’re going to be okay now” Emma whispers as she strokes Regina’s hair with one hand and holds her with the other. She doesn’t ask if the other woman can stand, instead she picks her up, Regina’s legs wrapping round her waist on instinct as she clings desperately to Emma. “I’ve got you” Emma repeats knowing she needs to get Regina out of this room.

She carries her carefully up the stairs and nearly collides with her father in the hallway, “He’s downstairs” she says quickly feeling Regina stiffen at the presence of another person. He nods and lets them pass, Emma hurrying them both out of the building and towards the Bug.

Rumple is climbing out the car the second he sees them, walking as fast as he can over to them, “You got her” he says with a relieved sob and a grateful smile, “You did it, you saved her” he adds clasping his hands together in front of his face.

Emma nods, “I got her, can you take us to my apartment, please?” she adds.

He doesn’t argue seeing the way his daughter clings to the saviour. He knows he doesn’t need to talk to Emma about protecting Regina because he can tell that she will anyway.

* * *

Regina loosens her death grip on Emma as she carries her into the apartment and up into their room ignoring a curious Snow and a worried Henry. She sits Regina down on the bed who instantly reaches out for her again. Emma smiles softly at her, “I just need to go explain what happened to Snow and Henry, your Dad’s right here and I’m just downstairs” she says reassuringly kissing Regina on the forehead. Regina nods, “Okay” she says in a voice hoarse from crying watching as Emma walks slowly out of the room.

Her father moves to sit beside her straightaway, “Hey” he says carefully taking her face in his, “She really did it, she saved you” he says in relieved awe at seeing her safe again.

“She did” Regina replies with a nod and a sniff as she rubs her red raw wrists. He brings magic to his fingertips but she shakes her head, “There’s a first aid kit on the dresser”

He nods before tending to her wrists. They sit in silence as he cleans and dresses the first one. As he moves to the second, tear rolls down her cheek and she speaks, “He was going to send me to Wonderland, t-to her”

He can hear the fear-induced tremble in her voice and it breaks his heart a little, he finishes bandaging up her hands and pulls her into a hug, “Listen to me dearie, I may not be able to change all the pain she, and I, caused you in the past but I can assure you that you will never have to go to that place. I will never let her hurt you again”

“Is that a promise?” she asks as she hugs him tightly.

“It is” he replies before gently ruffling her hair, “I love you”

She smiles, “I love you too. Will you stay here tonight? Not here, here but in the apartment?”

He nods, anything to make her feel safe, “Of course I will Regina, just let me call Belle”

“She can stay too” Regina says.

“Shall I go tell Snow White you’ve invited us all to stay?” he asks with a smile.

She smiles back, hiding a small chuckle, “I’ll let you break that news to her”

* * *

Henry upon seeing his mother again hasn’t let go of her. Not that Regina minds, instead she relishes the weight of him curled up against her.  _I could have lost him today_  she thinks as she takes in every small detail of her son.  _He’s here. I’m here. It’s okay now._ She repeats these things to herself as her son sleeps but she cannot sleep yet. Her eyes keep watching the door until finally Emma comes in.

“Your Dad and Belle are downstairs and sorted, as are my parents. We are free to go to sleep” Emma says with a smile.

Regina smiles weakly back at her, slightly afraid to go to sleep. Emma frowns as she slides in beside her girlfriend tenderly stroking her cheek, “I’m so glad I got you back Regina. I love you”

“I love you too Emma. Thank you for saving me”

“Always”

“Can you do me a favour?” Regina asks nervously fidgeting with the sleeves of the sweater that saved her life.

Emma kisses her on the cheek “Anything”

“Can you hold me tight tonight? Just don’t let go please” she requests as tears gather in her eyes once more.

Emma nods before wrapping her arms securely around Regina, “I’ve got you Regina. I’ll always protect you I promise”


End file.
